


"the heels stay on"

by quakeriders



Series: feysand kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, High Heels, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: They stumbled through the door, giggling and still trying to keep their kiss going. Rhys’ arm was wrapped around Feyre’s waist, holding her close even as he kicked the door shut.kinktober, day 15: heels + cunnilingus





	"the heels stay on"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks anon for the suggestion/prompt. this is quick and sloppy so i don't fall too far behind.

They stumbled through the door, giggling and still trying to keep their kiss going. Rhys’ arm was wrapped around Feyre’s waist, holding her close even as he kicked the door shut.

She pushed him back against the door, trailing kisses down his neck and ripping at his shirt until the buttons popped open one by one. She followed the trail with her lips, nipping at his skin here and there.

Rhys’ hand slipped into her hair, pulling the pins away and letting them fall onto the floor. Feyre burst out laughing when the door groaned beneath their combined weight and Rhys let one of his hands trail down her exposed back.

“You’re in a good mood.” He said, a smile in his voice.

Feyre hummed in agreement, resuming her exploration of his chest and finally managed to push his shirt off his shoulders. They moved away from the door, Rhys dropping his shirt and trying to pick up Feyre.

They were both drunk. Too drunk for Feyre to stay still and too drunk for Rhys to pick her up, so they stumbled along the entry way until they found another wall and Feyre’s back was pressed into it.

Rhys’ hands were everywhere, running down her sides, gripping her hips, pulling at her dress. Feyre was gasping for breath, fingers fumbling with his belt buckle as the alcohol and Rhys’ touch made her head spin.

“Ugh.” She groaned, pulling at his belt, her frustration growing. “I can’t get this thing off.”

Rhys chuckled breathlessly, having trouble himself in pulling Feyre’s tight and elaborate dress up. It was tight enough to require more force to pull it off her and they broke into another fit of laughter as the dress was finally pulled over her head and dropped to the floor.

She pressed into him, wearing nothing but her lacy set of underwear and the black shoes that matched the dress perfectly. The heels were a bit higher than usual, but Rhys loved how Feyre’s legs looked in them. Actually, he hadn’t been able to look away the whole night.

When Feyre bent down to pull them off her feet, he stopped her with an arm around her waist. “Keep them on, darling.”

She let out a soft moan, rising back up and rubbing herself along his torso. “You like them?” She purred, leaning up and nipping at his earlobe.

Rhys replied by grabbing her hips and slipping his hands into her underwear. She moaned against his neck, running her hands down his arms and writhing against his body.

“I love them.” He replied, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. He dropped to his knees before her, running his nose along the seam of her underwear and his hands up and down her long legs. He gripped her ankles briefly, before sliding back up and spreading her legs to get between them.

“Fuck.” Feyre gasped and her head fell back against the wall with a soft thud.

Rhys chuckled even as he slid her underwear down her legs slowly. He lifted one feet and then the next and then the underwear was thrown across the room and Rhys’ lips were pressing teasing kisses to her legs. First the ankle, then the inside of her knee and slowly up her inner thigh.

Feyre gripped him by the back of his head when he dropped the leg over his shoulder and leaned forward to nip at the inside of her thighs.

Just as he felt Feyre’s back arch, trying to get him closer, Rhys ran his tongue through her in a long stripe. Feyre’s head thudded back against the wall, this time much harder and the moan that she let out was guttural enough for a spark of heat to flood through him.

He licked into her, alternating between fast and slow motions, applying more and less pressure and turning Feyre into a mess under his touch. He held her steady with one hand on her stomach and the other on her leg. As such, he could feel her muscles clenching under his fingers and he couldn’t help but smile when she clenched tight and thrust her hips into him.

Rhys flicked his tongue over her clit, hard and fast, circling it in the way he knew drew Feyre insane and when she started to shake, he closed his lips around her and sucked hard.

She broke against him, crying out and pulling at his hair. But he kept going, running his tongue down to her entrance and tasting the wetness there. His tongue pushed into her, making her whimper and buck against him.

As soon as her breathing slowed, Rhys went back to circling her clit, while his hand slid up her leg and he pushed two fingers into her. He fucked her hard, moving his tongue and fingers in unison and it didn’t take long for Feyre to shatter again.

Her shaking didn’t stop, she was moaning and the single leg she was standing on was dangerously unsteady as Rhys kept up his steady attention on her clit.

“Rhys, please.” Feyre gasped out, pulling on his hair hard. “Please, stop.”

He grinned against her, pressing teasing kisses to her clit that made Feyre shake even as she moaned through it all.

His hand was drenched and as he slid his fingers out of her, Feyre let out another groan. Rhys placed her other leg down, holding onto her as she shook and leaned her whole weight against the wall behind her.

When he was on his feet again, he held onto her hips, pressing a slow kiss to her mouth. Feyre sighed against him, her eyes closed and lips pulled in a soft smile.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking up at him and then whispered, “I guess you must really like the shoes.”

Rhys let out a choked laugh, leaning down and pressing another kiss to her lips.

“I guess so.”


End file.
